1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of fabricating display medium module, and more particularly, to methods of fabricating a flexible color display medium module and a display panel with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With progress of the flat panel display technique, more and more electrical products, especially portable electrical products such as mobile phones, e-books, digital cameras and personal digital assistants etc., are equipped with flat panel display apparatuses. The development trend of the portable electrical product is to achieve light weight and thin thickness, so the flat panel display apparatus for the portable electrical product should have these features.
It is well known that the flexible panel display not only has features of light weight and thin thickness, but also has features of flexibility and is not easy to be broken. Therefore, the development of the flexible panel display has become increasingly important. Nowadays, the popular flexible display panel is the electro-phoretic display (so-called EPD) panel. During the fabricating process of conventional electro-phoretic display panel, an electro-phoretic film is disposed on a substrate with an active elements array or a passive elements array. Then, a color filter is assembled on the electro-phoretic film.
However, during the process of assembling the color filter, the parallax is resulted with the light passed through the color filter film and the display medium layer due to the unaligned color filter and the electro-phoretic film and the quality of images displayed by the display panel is debased.